


Chore Bore

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: Little bit of Caregiving [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: #notspon, ALL THE FLUFF, Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!Arin, cause when am i ever not writing fluff, little!Dan, many lush soaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Danny's hair smells like butt, and Arin is determined to wash it. By any means necessary.





	Chore Bore

**Author's Note:**

> A request by my dear friend, Amber, who wanted Arin washing little!Dan's hair. So, here you are, my dear! I really hope you like it!

“C’mon, Dan! I promised Suzy I would—!”

“No, Arin!”

“But, dude…!”

“No!” Dan turned on his heel, practically fuming, his eyes hard, mouth set, curls wild around his face. It actually made Arin physically step back; his boyfriend and cohost looked positively murderous. Which was rare enough, but no less frightening. “I’m stressed, I’m exhausted, I’m cold, my feet hurt, and I’m so goddamn hungry that if you put me in a bath right now, I will quite likely eat the first soap that smells even remotely like food.” He changed his stance, planting his feet and putting his hands on his hips. Arin might have been distracted by those log fingers lying along Dan’s hipbones, that perfect vee leading down to that oh-so-exquisite dick if Dan didn’t look like he was serious about that last part. “And I know Suzy went to Lush before she left, so there’s bound to be lots of new soaps for me to get into.”

“First of all, that’s gross, Dan,” Arin said in an admittedly smartass tone. “And second of all, I’m pretty sure most Lush stuff is edible.”

Dan narrowed his eyes a moment before the tension in his body seeped out, and he crossed his arms over his chest, the leather squeaking a bit. “Just because it’s edible doesn’t mean it will digest, Arin. Now, move.” He pocketed his hands and elbowed past Arin, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Arin groaned and followed with a whine on his lips. “But Daaaaan…” 

“Nope!” Dan called, loudly moving about the kitchen in his haste to prepare food. Arin got to the kitchen and watched with a mixture of amusement and fear as Dan threw together a turkey sandwich on rye bread, added a single slice of swiss cheese, put it to his lips, and chomped heavily into it, taking such an energetic bite that Arin swore there were teeth imprints in the bread. 

Dan chewed for half a minute before swallowing, sighing quietly as he did so. Arin softened as he watched Dan take a second bite, just as aggressive as the first. Typically, the older man liked to take his time, savor his meals. Only when he was truly starving did he wolf down his food with reckless abandon.

To be fair, Arin got it. Dan’s schedule had been all kinds of insane lately. It seemed like he was pushing himself particularly hard on purpose just before the holidays, so he could feel like he earned the two and a half to three weeks’ vacation he’d be treated to after Thanksgiving. Something in him was only validated by hard work; it wasn’t uncommon for Dan to protest that he “hadn’t earned” time off when any lull in recordings, etc., lasted for more than a three-day weekend. 

“Feeling better?” Arin asked honestly, crossing to the fridge to get himself a pre-prepared paleo meal he’d made for himself last Sunday. Suzy wouldn’t be home to cook for them; she was at a convention with Holly and Ross, and wouldn’t be back for another three days or so.

Dan nodded. “Marginally. At least I’m not hungry enough to contemplate which of Suzy’s soaps to eat.”

Arin snorted. “Always a good thing.” He sat down at the kitchen table and Dan followed suit, both of them slumping in their chairs as they ate lazily in the quiet kitchen. The refrigerator hummed, the automatic water dish for the cats bubbled, and somewhere, the tinkling bell of a cat toy could be heard.

“We’re still washing your hair,” Arin said casually after a minute.

Dan scoffed. “What?! No. No, we are absolutely not.”

“Dude, your hair smells like actual ass. I have smelled farts better than your hair.”

Dan stuck his tongue out at Arin moodily, popping the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. “I don’t wanna.”

“Too bad. A promise is a promise.” Arin returned the gesture, adding the middle finger to punctuate his statement. “I’ve never broken one to Suzy yet, and I’m not gonna start now.”

“No-wuh!” Dan whined, stomping his feet in protest. “I don’t wanna! ‘M tywed, I wanna go sleepies.” His voice shifted in pitch, and Arin raised a eyebrow.

Did…

Did Dan just catapult head first into littlespace?

Arin looked at Dan’s lip, stuck out in a perfect pout, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, arms curled up around his chest protectively, shaking slightly with the effort of suppressing sobs.

Yep. Danny just threw his first tantrum. Arin smiled.

“C’mon, baby boy,” he soothed, “it won’t take very long. I promise.”

Danny remained sullen and silent, shifting to turn away from Arin. The younger man had to try very hard not to burst out laughing; Danny actually being a brat was possibly the cutest thing he had ever witnessed.

“We could put a bath bomb in the tub,” Arin coaxed. He remembered that Suzy had got a few specifically for Danny, one that smelled like lavender, and one that smelled like cocoa butter. Not very pretty visually, but relaxing all the same.

“Hmph.” Danny muttered, curling further inward, narrow chin dipping into his chest. It gave him as much of a double chin as his skinny little form could have, and Arin had to swallow a squee of delight. He couldn’t help it; Danny looked absolutely adorable. He just wanted to wrap him up in a warm hug until his bright little ray of sunshine was smiling again.

“I think Suzy might’ve gotten you something fun for the bathtub, baby,” Arin put a silly and excited lilt into his voice to entice his little boy to listen. “It’s like Play-Doh soap.”

Danny uncurled in a flash, his eyes wide. “Play-Doh soap?!” His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes shifting as he tried to wrap his brain around the concept. Soap that was like Play-Doh? How did that even work?

Arin beamed; there he was. What a cutie. “Yep! You can roll it and shape it and do whatever you want with it, and then it’s soap, so you wash with it afterwards.”

“Okay,” Danny said, getting up with a sense of finality. “But I wanna bath bomb, too.”

“We can do that,” Arin reassured him, standing up as well. He patted his pockets to make sure he still had Suzy’s list of directions, and sighed in relief when he found it in his back pocket. Thank God for Suzy; she made complicated tasks (like washing Dan’s hair) remarkably easy.

“And!” Danny bounced a little on his toes, “I want ice cream!”

Arin laughed. “What happened to being cold?” But Danny wasn’t listening, tearing through the house to the bathroom with a high-pitched giggle. Arin rolled his eyes, trying to think if they still had any of that coconut milk chocolate ice cream in the fridge.

Once he got to the bathroom, he found that Danny had successfully shed his shoes and jacket, but not much else, and he was staring expectantly at Arin. “I wanna pick my bath bomb,” he said as Arin went over to run the water. “And I wanna see the soap-clay.”

“Okay, buddy,” Arin said agreeably, heading over to the bathroom cabinet. He shifted around all of Suzy’s Lush pots, looking into each of the shampoo tins, peering into the bath bomb bags, slowly finding the products he was looking for.

Danny shivered in the cold bathroom, his wide eyes watching Arin line up the products he was going to be using tonight. He handed Danny two Lush brown paper bags, one pink and one teal, and a tube of rainbow-colored…something. It was squishy like clay, wrapped up like a tootsie roll in clear cellophane. 

“Here,” Arin said proudly. “You can pick whichever bath bomb you like, and that’s the Play-Doh soap.”

Danny nodded. He set down the items in front of him, picking up the teal bag first. He lifted out a bath bomb that looked like a little robot, which made his lips stretch into a wide, genuine smile. “Aww, cool!” He declared. “What an awesome robot!” He sniffed it. It smelled like lavender, which was honestly one of his most favoretest scents in the world. 

He set the robot carefully back into the bag and picked up the pink one. A little white bear slid out of it, filling his senses with the light smell of powdered hot chocolate. Danny nodded to himself and thrust the bear at Arin. “Thith one, pwese, Awin.”

Arin smiled fondly, taking the bath bomb in exchange for a gentle kiss pressed against Danny’s forehead. Danny giggled shyly, fumbling for the soap-clay to give his hands something to do while Arin finished filling up the tub and making sure it was at a good temperature. Once the water was just hot enough that it would cool down to an acceptable temperature as Arin undressed Danny, the younger man set out to do just that, making sure the older man was undressed completely.

When that was finished, Arin bowed. “Your path is ready, my prince.”

Danny giggled, leaning over to kiss Arin on the cheek. “Tanks, Awin,” he said shyly, crossing the room to get carefully into the tub. 

“You wanna drop the bath bomb?” Arin asked, getting a nod in response. “Great! You drop the bath bomb. I gotta get something from the kitchen real quick, okay?”

Danny nodded, taking the little bear from Arin. It was already melting in his hands, and he gently lowered it towards the bath water, watching in awe as the teddy bear fizzed up, rocking to and fro as it floated in the water, swirling the sweet-smelling bath water around himself.

Arin left him like that, giddy from the cuteness, and filled up a plastic cub with warm water, to be used to wet and rinse Danny’s hair. He returned to find that Danny had gotten into the Fun (which was a clever name for the Play-Doh soap, really), and was busy sorting out the different colors on the lip of the tub.

“What are you gonna make?” Arin asked, pulling up his sweatpants and dragging the little stool Suzy used to shave in the shower over behind the tub so he had a place to sit. The products he had to use were all lined up across the back of the tub, far enough out of reach of Danny so that he couldn’t accidentally knock them into the water, along with a hand-written list of instructions for Arin to follow. “Tip your head back for me, baby. I gotta get your hair wet.”

Danny did has he was told, closing his eyes. “I wanna make a rainbow unicorn.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Arin purred, humoring his baby. Danny cooed in response, smiling as Arin began to massage the conditioner bar into Danny’s hair. This stuff promised to cleanse and condition Danny’s hair all in one step, and Arin was looking forward to seeing if making Danny smell like a Whole Foods was worth it. “What color is the unicorn gonna be?”

“’M gonna make the body blue,” Danny replied, keeping his eyes closed and nudging up into Arin’s fingers like an affectionate cat looking for pets. “And the hooves are gonna be green, and the hair is gonna be pink ‘n purple, ‘n the eyes are gonna be orange, ‘n the tail’s gonna be yellow ‘n red.”

“He’s gonna be the best—looking unicorn in the land. I just know it.”

“She,” Danny corrected, as Arin poured water through Danny’s hair to get all the conditioner out.

“What’s that, Danny?”

“She,” Danny repeated. “It’s a girl unicorn. Like Amalthea.”

Arin couldn’t place the name for a second, and then it hit him. “Ooh, from The Last Unicorn!”

“Uh huh,” Danny nodded vigorously, wet hair slapping against the back of his neck. “She’s gonna be sure Amalthea isn’t lonely no more.” He frowned, turning to Arin. “I don’t like seeing anybody be lonely, Awin.”

Arin thought his heart might give out. Danny’s eyes were soft and big, his mouth parted in just the perfect way, and he looked so sincere that Arin had to bend down and kiss his lips. Just chastely, because Danny’s littlespace was not a sexual one. But Arin couldn’t resist. It was too much for his heart to take. “I know, baby. But I’m not lonely. Not as long as I have you.”

Danny smiled, wetting his lips as Arin pulled away. “I wuv you, Awin.”

That’s it. Heart explosion. “I love you, too, Danny.”

The next step was a leave-in conditioner that was supposed to smell like olive oil and avocados and sea salt but, according to Danny, smelled “like nothing,” and Arin, frankly, had to agree. But that had to set in Danny’s hair, so Arin got to clean up and watch Danny play for a little bit. He wasn’t really worried about cleaning Danny’s body; Dan could do that himself when he showered in the morning. But listening to Danny hum the theme to “The Last Unicorn” while carefully molding with unsteady hands a tiny rainbow unicorn was its own reward.

Arin caught himself staring wistfully, but couldn’t stop. After all, Dan had had a stressful, exhausting few weeks. He deserved the chance to relax, probably more than he thought he did. It was nice to see him let go, and let go so easily, focusing on self-care instead of being so goddamn selfless all the time.  
Once the conditioner was done setting, it was time for another rinse. Danny’s hair felt smooth and silky, which Arin found odd; usually, Danny’s hair was either dry and frizzy or just this side of greasy. He’d have to tell Suzy that this routine worked, and he’d have to show Dan once he’d come out of headspace. Until then…

“Still want that ice cream, little man?” Arin asked, stepping out of the room to get some cozy jammies and a microfiber towel for Danny while the water drained. He came back to see Danny covering a huge yawn with both hands. It was almost frustratingly endearing.

Danny shook his head. “Wanna go t’Sleepytime Junction.”

Arin cheered in his head. Suzy had picked those bath bombs specifically for their calming properties, and they’d worked like a charm. Not to mention poor Danny was probably, rightfully, exhausted. “Okay, sweetie. Come on, let’s get you out of the tub.” He bodily lifted all 140-odd pounds of Danny Avidan out of the slippery bathtub, setting him on his lap as he dried him off. He could worry about cleaning up later, once Danny was in bed and fast asleep.

Once that was done, and Danny was as dry as he was going to get when he was already half-falling asleep on Arin buck-naked, Arin swiftly dressed him in fleece dinosaur pjs and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom. He set Danny down on the bed and tucked him in, smiling as he watched Danny stick a thumb in his mouth for comfort. As Arin was about to leave, he heard Danny fussing.

“Stay wif me, Awin,” he whined. “I wanna snuggle you.”

Arin’s heart gave out for the second time that evening. Dan Avidan would be the death of him someday. “All right, my little kitten. Scoot over.” He climbed into bed beside Danny, smiling once Danny attached himself like an octopus missing four limbs to his side.

“Wuv you, Awin,” Danny yawned into Arin’s neck before sucking on his thumb again.

Arin pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “Love you, too, snuggle baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up Lush's recommendations for caring for curly hair, and they suggested Avocado Co-Wash and R&B Hair Moisturizer, which are mentioned in this fic. I also mentioned rainbow FUN and two bath bombs, Ickle Baby Bot and Butterbear. We all love Lush, don't we? We're lying to ourselves if we don't.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy and you want more, leave me a kudos or a comment-or both! Let me know! I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> (I hope this was worth me procrastinating on my finals...T.T)


End file.
